The embodiments described herein relate generally to steering columns and, more particularly, to a stationary energy absorption strap control assembly for steering columns.
On adjustable steering columns, it is sometimes desirable to provide a selectable collapse load to tune energy absorption according to an occupant's mass. Typical systems employ two energy absorbing straps that work in tandem. The straps are connected to each other by a pin. When it is desired to have a lower energy absorption level, the pin is retracted from between the two straps by an actuator so that only one strap is in operation during a collapse event. Because the strap is also part of an ergonomic adjustment system, it must translate while the operator telescopes the column to a desired position.
Due to the connected nature of the two energy absorption straps, the actuator is also connected to them by necessity. Consequently, the actuator must shuttle back and forth with the strap and an upper jacket of the column when the column is adjusted. This requires the actuator to have a fatigue resistant, and sufficiently strain relieved, wiring harness to assure electrical connectivity at all times. Furthermore, due to the size of the actuator, it must be mounted on the exterior of the jacket assembly. This requires a large access slot in the stationary (e.g., lower) jacket in order to connect the straps to the upper jacket and a mounting bracket (e.g., rake bracket) simultaneously. The large slot structurally weakens the lower jacket and the jacket must be made heavier to compensate for the loss of strength.